I Miss The Rains In Afrocadia
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy are sent to investigate a prolonged global drought on the savanna planet, Afrocadia 1. Leela's main interest is to save the animals, and she makes a new friend, but things take an irregular turn when they discover the real source of the drought. Song in later chapter;
1. Chapter 1: Afrocadia 1

**Story #9 already! K so this one's been sittin' in my head for a while now, and I decided to let it go. It may take a while for updatage, but I swear by my proud cultural Irishness that I will NEVER, EVER abandon a story as long as my account lasts, which will be forever. **

**R&R people, Torotyrannus15 is watching...**

* * *

"Good news, everyone!"

The Planet Express delivery service employees were all sitting at the conference table, as they do every so often. Professer Hubert Farnseworth, "genius'' and owner of the buisness, had some seemingly good news for his staff.

"What's the good news, Professer?" Amy asked.

"I'll gladly tell if you would be so kind as to shut up!" The Professer retorted, offending Amy. "You all remember that little mission to Vergon 6, correct?"

"Don't remind me." Leela dejectidly said, reminding everyone of a certain incident aboard the Nimbus.

"Wasn't that the mission where we had to save animals, but failed because of SOMEbody's ravenous little pet?" Fry said, glaring at Leela. She returned the favor.

"Yes, that's correct." Farnseworth confirmed. "Anyway, this time around, Fry, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy will be travelling to the planet Afrocadia 1, a large africa-esque planet home to a huge diversity of savanna animals." Leela perked up at the mention of animals, her 2nd favorite thing in the universe.

"Why are we going to Afrocadia 1? And more importantly, why do me and Hermes have to go?" Amy asked.

"Because, Afrocadia 1 is suffering through a prolonged planet-wide draught, and if it goes on for much longer, the animals will all die of thirst." Farnseworth answered. "Now, there is a DOOP research center on Afrocadia 1, and the five of you were requested specifically."

"That doesn't explain why I'm going." Amy pointed out.

"I'm getting to that." Farnseworth said. "Amy, you're going because you're sexy and you can easily seduce the men."

"That makes sense." Amy said, happy to be called sexy. Leela spoke up.

"So we're going to help the animals, right?" She said.

"Hell no!" Farnseworth retorted. "I'm only sending you on this mission so we can make up for that hazardous trip to Vergon 6. Oh, and that reminds me, Leela, You are forbidden to bring Nibbler this time."

"Well, I don't bring him on missions normally, so okay." Leela responded.

"May I go along as well, Professer?" Dr. Zoidberg asked. "You see, I have scheduled to visit my great grandfather, Hermelton Zoidberg, who has spent the last 70 years living among the silver savanna crabs of the planet. So, can Zoidberg go?"

"Go wherever the hell you want, as long as you're not all up in my face!" Farnseworth yelled at the crustacean.

"Hooray! Zoidberg is a part of something!" The six of them then climbed aboard the Planet Express ship and zoomed away.

* * *

After a few dozen lightyears, the ship approached Afrocadia 1. The planet had a single continent that covered over 78% of the planet, and the whole landmass was yellowish-tan, due to the virtually endless savanna grassland. The ship landed in the middle of a dried-up riverbed and the crew stepped out.

"So this is Afrocadia." Bender said as he stared out at the rolling plains. "Not much to look at."

"This place kinda reminds me of africa for some reason." Fry stated foolishly.

"Well spluh! Of course this place looks like africa." Amy told him.

"I used to hear stories about this place at the orphanarium. I hope we see some wildlife." Leela said as she marveled at the natural buety if the planet. "Look! A blue monkey ripper!" The crew turned and saw a heavyset blue creature with thick arms and mouth tenticles tearing a monkey in half. It looked at them as it cracked the spine.

"Are you going to eat that?" Zoidberg asked the creature.

* * *

The PE soon landed near the Afrocadian DOOP research outpost. As they walked out of the ship, they were greeted by a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a hornbill. He had a reddish beak and had green plumage and dark skin and feathers.

"Welcome to Afrocadia 1." He said in a swahili accent. "My name is Mielubu, of the Redbeak tribe."

"I'm Turanga Leela, captain of the Planet Express ship." Leela said as she shook hands with the man-bird. "I'd like to talk to whoever's in charge here."

"Right this way, miss Leela." Mielubu said. The odd bird human led the crew down several hallways in the building, eventually stopping at a large doorway which he promptly knocked on.

"Come in." A voice said. The door opened to reveal a man with a stubble sitting at a wide table with a large screen behind him. The man was wearing a white uniform and had short brown hair.

"Mielubu, who are these persons?" He asked.

"They are from Planet Express, General Yodderson. You gave me orders to meet them when they arrived, remember?" Mielubu said.

"Ah, yes. I remember. Welcome, Planet Express. I am General Robert Yodderson. I've been expecting you." General Yodderson said. "Mielubu, get me a drink. I'm feeling a bit parched." Mielubu sighed and exited the room.

"I just know I've seen this before." Fry said as he scratched his chin.

"Have a seat, everyone. I'd like to discuss the issue of this planet with you." Yodderson said. The crew members each took a seat near the general. He spoke again.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I requested you all here. Well, here is the answer: This planet is in trouble, and as evindence by DOOP's file on all of you, you are capable of much more than you'd think." He pressed a button on a remote and the screen turned on. There was an image of DOOP's logo on it.

"Do you all remember what happened a year ago, when the scammer aliens took control of Earth?" General Yodderson asked. The crew nodded. "Yes. You, Hermes Conrad, commanded an entire battilion of battle ships as a head in a jar."

"Ahh, yes. I remember dat." Hermes said. "It was after my wife left me after my head got cut off."

"Correct. And do you, Phillip Fry, remember when you became telepathic and defeated the Dark Ones?" The General asked.

"Yes. I especially enjoyed being part of the Legion of Madfellas." Fry responded.

"I'm sure you did. And Amy Wong, not long ago, you saved earth from the diabolically adorable Thubanians. Am I right?"

"Yep." Amy replied.

"And lastly, Dr. John Zoidberg. A few years back, you single-clawedly freed earth from the enslavement of your people, yes?"

"Correct, but I am only here to visit my great grandfa-" But Zoidberg was cut off. The General resumed speaking.

"Yes. You see, everyone, I have requested you to this planet because you have each saved earth and the entire universe at one time or another. That is why DOOP needs you to help save this planet."

"Don't worry general. We'll save as many animals as possible." Leela said.

"What? This isn't about those dumb animals! It's about giving DOOP a good image, especially considering what happened with Zapp Brannigan last year." The General said.

"Wait, you know Zapp Brannigan? How he really is?" Leela asked.

"Well, of course I do." The General replied. "After all, I'm his uncle!" This statement earned a slight gasp from the others in the room.

"You are the uncle relative to the Zapp Brannigan?" Zoidberg asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am." General Yodderson replied. "Now, Leela, Fry, Bender, and Zoidberg. I want you survey the surrounding area and try to find the source of this prolonged dry

season." The 4 mentioned accepted and exited the room.

"Y'know, the general and Mielubu remind me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it." Fry said. The others sighed.

* * *

The Planet Express ship was soaring low over the grassy savannah. Leela landed the ship next to an empty riverbed. As they left the ship, Leela saw something.

"Oh my god! Look over there!" She said. Everyone looked about 30 yards ahead and saw a sorry sight; there were up to a dozen animals desperatly looking for water, and they even tried to drink the filthy mud that remained in the cracked earth. There was one large hippo-like creature with a dimetrodon sail, 3 small rhinos with spikes on their lower jaws, 2 quadropedal orange spotted birds, a small whale-like beast with stumpy legs, a 10-foot-tall brown stork with arms as well as wings, 2 beaked lizards with saber teeth, a chimpanzee with 4 arms, and a cow-sized brown ladybug. The poor animals were barely able to stay on their feet. The poor creatures desperatly searched everywhere on the riverbed for the slightest trickle of water, but all they found was dry, cracking earth and undrinkable mud. The sailback hippo stuck its snout in the mud to try to drink it, but spit it out in disgust. Defeated, the creature opened its huge jaws and roared into the sky before it collapsed from exhaustion and thirst.

"Oh my god. That's so sad." Leela commented sadly on the animals' plight.

"And the worst part, there's nothing we can do." Fry said as he took out a large water bottle and drank from it.

"Gimme that!" Leela yelled as she grabbed the bottle and then went over to the hippo. It moaned and looked up at her as she nelt down in front of it, holding the water close to its mouth.

"C'mon, big guy. Drink." She said. The hippo looked back and forth at Leela and the precious water several times, before it eventually decided that water was worth more than trust right now. The hippo stuck its big tungue into the bottle and lapped up some of the life-giving water. It growled in pleasure as it finally got a drink. When it regained enough strength, it slowly pushed itself up on its feet and smiled at Leela and nuzzled her with its snout. She giggled as the hippo lovingly licked her.

"Aww. You're just a big cutey." She said. The sailback hippo slopped its thick tungue across her cheek. Leela stood up and saw the other 11 animals staring at her with pleading eyes; they smelled the water too. Leela couldn't bring herself to let these creatures die of thirst, so she let them each have a little drink as well. Before long, the bottle was almost empty. The animals growled their thanks to the cyclops, and turned to leave. Leela went back over to the other who had watched.

"Well that was a waste of time." Bender said.

"Shut up Bender." Leela retorted. "I wasn't going to leave those animals to die of thirst."

"Yeah, but they drink a whole lot of water." Fry pointed out. "Animals need to drink water almost every day. They probably won't survive much longer with the draught."

"Oh god. You're right, Fry." Leela said. "Wow. I never thought I'd hear myself say that. Anyway, we should help those animals. Like Fry said, they won't last a week out here on their own. C'mon, let's get them in the ship." The others did what she said and helped her coax the animals into the cargo hold where Leela gave them some vegatables to eat. The creature happily ate, enjoying the sweet taste of fresh vegatation that they had missed for a long, long time.

"Hey Leela? Where did you get all those veggies?" Fry asked.

"I stole a few crateloads during that delivery to Vegi 4, you know, the planet with the healthiest vegatables in the universe, where everyone is a vegetarian. Don't you remember?" Leela responed.

"Oh yeah. They tried to kill us when I mentioned that I hate broccoli." Fry recalled. The sailback hippo finished eating and gave Leela a lick on the cheek.

"Aww! He's so cute!" She said as she scratched the hippo behind the ears. "I think I'll call him Robby."

"Why would you call him that?" Bender asked.

"Well, doesn't he look like a Robby?" Leela responded.

"What the hell." Bender said as he lit a cigar.

"Bender! You can't smoke around animals!" Leela yelled at him.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender retorted. At that moment, Robby charged at Bender and clamped his jaws onto the robot's posterior.

"Help! He's biting my shiny metal ass!" Bender screamed.

"Put him down, Robby." Leela said. Robby obeyed and dropped Bender on the ground. The other animals had all decided to take a nap after their meal, but Robby followed Leela up into the bridge.

"Looks like somebody likes you, Leela!" Fry mocked.

"Shut up, Fry."

* * *

** Cahapter 1 over... **


	2. Chapter 2: The Plains

**Chapturr two is now up!**

* * *

Leela was piloting the PE ship over the plains of Afrocadia 1. It was a sorry sight. Almost all of the water was gone from the lakes riverbeds, and there was not a single green plant anywhere in sight. The only abundant vegetation was the dry savanna grass that covered most of the planet. Leela could see dead trees, the skeletons of unfortunate fauna, and the definition of suffering everywhere.

"My god. Just look at this place." She said sadly. She then felt a light nudge against her leg. It was Robby, the sailback hippo that Leela had saved from death by dehydration.

"It's okay, Robby." She said as she petted him. "We'll find a way to bring back the water."

"Hey Leela!" Fry called. "There's something down there that looks interesting." Leela landed the ship nearby what Fry had seen, and the crew, along with Robby and the other animals from the cargo hold, exited the ship to examine what it was.

Leela gaped in surprise at what she saw; it was two wild buggalo[they look like regular buggalo, but are larger, brown in color, and have horns]. The two large, horned insects were fiercly snorting and locking heads, growling angrily. Leela looked down and saw what they were fighting over: a tiny puddle of water. The others noticed this as well.

"Oh, cruel fate!" Bender said dramatically. "How could it have come to this?! Howwwww!? Whelp, I'll be in the kitchen. Tell me which one loses and I'll BBQ 'em."

"Bender!" Leela said angrily. Then, the female wild buggalo[which the giant brown ladybug clearly was] ran over to the two fighting males. She spoke to them in a crikking sound, and the males stopped battling and stared at her. The female made the noises again and pointed its leg at Leela. The two males seemed to get excited, and quickly stampeded over towards the cyclops and looked up at her pleadingly. Leela was confused by this gesture, but then Zoidberg said,

"Ah hah! Leela, they are asking for water!" He said.

"What?" Leela said dumbfoundedly.

"I speak fluent arthropod." The Dr. replied. "The female told the males that you, Leela, had water to give."

"Oohh." Leela realized. "Fry, go get some water jugs out of the ship." Leela told him.

"How come I have to do it?" Fry questioned.

"Because," Leela answered. "Could you really say no to that little face?" Leela said in a sickeningly cute way as she tickled one of the males under the chin. Fry grumbled and went back into the ship. He came back out soon after carrying a large container of water, which he handed to Leela. Leela then scraped a small hole in the dirt and poured some of the water in it. The male buggalo drank thirstilly, and mooed in pleasure when the water was gone. Leela smiled and patted the two creatures on the heads, but one male then appeared to ask Leela a question.

"The buggalo ask if they can bring that water back to their herd so they can drink." Zoidberg translated. Leela smiled and gave the water to the insects with a nod. One male then gripped the container in its mandibles and the two crawled over to a small herd of more wild buggalo in the distance. The insects looked back and loudly bayed thanks to Leela for the precious water.

Leela smiled as she watched the two buggalo share the water among the others of their herd.

"C'mon everyone." She said. "Let's keep scouting for any clues to the cause of the drought."

"Do we have to?" Bender and Fry whined at exactly the same time.

"Just get in the ship." Leela responded irritatedly. Everyone got in the ship.

As the PE ship soared away, the buggalo herd all stared as it zoomed past the horizon.

"Oola Hinani." The lead male bayed.

* * *

**Back at the DOOP outpost...**

Amy sighed. She really didn't like being here. The heat, all the sweaty people, Hermes babbling about how he admired how organized the DOOP file cabinets were, and on top of it all, she was lightyears away from Kif, her beloved fon fon ru. Amy sighed again as she walked out of the building and sat on the steps by the main doors. She looked up at the sparkling sunset. Afrocadia 1 was orbiting a shimmering blue hypergiant star and an orange supergiant star, so the sunsets were both a peaceful shade of cerulean as well as a vibrant display of orange and yellow.

Amy thought the sunsets were awfully pretty, but she still felt unhappy.

"Ms. Wong?" Said a voice from behind her. Amy was a bit startled and turned to see the red-beaked bird-humanoid Mielubu.

"Oh, hi Mielubu." She greeted the Hornbill-man. "What're you doing out here?"

"Sometimes I come out here and watch the sunsets when the general is ranting on about some random peace action."

Mielubu replied in his classic african accent. "I swear, sometimes he acts almost exactly like his nephew."

"You know Zapp Brannigan?" Amy probed.

"Yes, unfortunatly." Mielubu responded. "I first met him when he caused a war between the Bovisians and the Capricorn people. I originally believed that meeting the famed captain Brannigan would be a great honor, but I was gravely wrong."

"I know how you feel." Amy said as she recalled a certain 'incident' that had occured with her and Zapp B. not long ago.

"Yes. However, I did become aquainted with a friendly lieutenant of captain Brannigan. Do you know Kif Kroker?" The birdman asked.

"Of course I do!" Amy responded with excitment. "I'm his fon fon ru!" Mielubu looked a bit confused.

"What in Ziz is a fon fon ru?" He asked.

"What's Ziz?" Amy counter-questioned.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me." Mielubu responded. "That was foolish of me. Anyway, it is the religion of my people. We believe that the universe was created by Ziz, the great sky bird, and that we, the Hornbill tribes, were created to worship him."

"Ohh." Amy said.

"So, what's up with the drought anyway?" The cute Martian asked.

"Nobody yet knows." Mielubu answered. "But my people do have a prophecy."

"Ooh! Clool! Tell me about it." Amy said.

"It goes like this:" Mielubu began. "Long ago, when my people were less than a thousand years old, the Ziz foretold that far off in the future, the water of our wild planet would disappear, and thirst would scour the land. However, it was also foretold that Ziz would send us a savior, a messiah to give us all the water we needed to make it through the dry times. We call this savior, 'Oola Hinani'. The Giver of Water."

"Wow." Amy marveled. "Does the prophecy say what the Giver of Water will look like?"

"Unfortunatly, no." Mielubu replied. "All we can do is hope that Oola Hinani will come to us in our time of need, and I fear that now, its presence is needed most."

"That's incredible." Amy said.

"It is, isn't it?" Mielubu replied. The twin suns had just about dipped below the horizen, and the stars shone brightly.

* * *

"It's getting late. We should probably head back." Leela said as she noticed the stars coming out. She had just finished giving a little water to a small herd of grootslangs[orange or green elephants with snake tails] and the others went up into the ship. Leela was about to follow, when one of the baby grootslangs came up to her and happily cuddled her with its trunk.

"Aww! You're welcome for the water, little guy." Leela said as she patted the baby on the head. The baby then scuttled back to its mother as Leela boarded the ship and prepared to take off.

"let's go already!" Bender yelled dejectedly. Leela looked back at the reptilian pachyderms one last time before taking off. They waved to her with their trunks as she flew the ship away. The alpha of the herd watched the ship zoom away.

"Oola Hinani." It trumpeted. The rest of the herd conformed.

"Oola Hinani!" They roared out across the grassland. "Oola Hinani! Oola Hinani!"

* * *

**Woah! So, what'djuh think? surprising, m,aybe? Read & reveiw **


	3. Chapter 3: Wilderness

**And now chptr 3. I bet you're surprised that Leela is Oola Hinani huh? Well it was a bit obvious. Anyway, in this chapter our heros find some interesting wildlife on safari, and Zoidberg meets up with his grandfather. Forward!**

* * *

A day later, the Planet Express ship was flying over a grassy feild while the hot suns bared down over the planet surface. However, the captain, Leela's concern was pointed more at the plight of the planet's wildlife.

Robby the sailback hippopotamus sat in a corner, watching Leela. Robby knew from the moment the cyclops woman had given him water that Leela was Oola Hinani, the deity from the sky whose coming had been foretold long ago. Now she was here, and she was destined to save them all with her life-giving water. Robby knew it. The grootslangs knew it, as did the wild buggalo. Leela was Oola Hinani, and though she herself did not yet know of her identity, she would soon. Robby's little herd knew that the prophecy had come true as well, and in fact were conversing of it down in the hold. They had never given up faith that Oola Hinani would come, and she did. Robby had been with a herd of his own kind once, but not anymore. They were all dead. When the water had disappeared, the aquatic animals were hit hardest. Robby had been lucky. But had he been? He was forced to watch his entire herd die before his eyes, including his big sister. She had always looked out for Robby, but she was gone now, and she was never coming back. A tear slid down Robby's cheek. All he wanted right now was for one last nuzzle from his sister, one last memory of her. He got up and went into the empty halls, where he lay down and sobbed.

Leela had seen Robby walk out sullenly into the halls out of the corner of her eye. She felt so sorry for him, a little animal trapped in a suffering world. Leela sighed as she landed the ship near a dried-up riverbed.

The crew, now clothed in casual safari attire, stepped out of the ship and onto the dry earth.

"Alright everyone, we're going to find out where this drought came from if it takes all day." Leela said to her crew and Zoidberg. "Fry and Bender, I want you to go and collect samples of the soil so we can analyze it and find out when this drought started." Fry and Bender grumbled and went to work, shoveling dirt into glass jars.

"Ok, Dr. Zoidberg, you can go and find your grandfather, and if you see any animals dying of thirst, you CAN'T eat them." Leela told the crustacean.

"Fine, fine. I will not feed myself like every living this has to in order to survive." Zoidberg emphasized, earning a groan from Leela.

"Fine." She said dejectedly. "You can eat a few animals, but only if their already dead. And poke them a few times to make sure they're dead."

"I can agree with that, I can." The docter said as he sand-crabbed away in search of his relative. As the spineless physician crawled away, the animals that Leela had rescued walked out of the ship and looked around the surroundings. The giant stork walked over to Bender and Fry and started pecking them on the heads.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" Fry said angrily as the towering ave jabbed his skull.

"Haha! I think he likes you, Fry!" Bender chuckled, prompting the bird to jab him in the head. "Youch! Leela! Make this dumb bird stop peckin' me!"

"Lighten up guys, he's just playing." Leela said as the large bird continued to strike her friends with its bill. The land whale then waddled over and dug into the dry earth. It reached its snout into the dirt and pulled out a large, dry tuber which it took a hungry bite out of. The spike-chinned rhinos ran over and ate up the rest of it, but also shared with the fanged lizards. Leela watched as the animals shared their food, a smile growing on her face. Suddenly, the giant stork screeched a warning. Out of nowhere, a huge bear with a crocodile-like snout roared. The animals ran back to ship, as did the crew, but Leela tripped on a root and fell. The bear stood on its hind legs and roared, about to tear the screaming cyclops apart, but suddenly, Robby leaped in front of Leela and roared at the hulking carnivore. The croc-bear roared and swung a clawed arm at the sailback hippo, missing him by an inch. Robby snorted and was joined by the land whale and the female wild buggalo, who bellowed at the predator. Leela suddenly felt herself being dragged away by the two ground birds towards the ship. Leela looked back at the battle, and saw that the croc-bear had dropped back on all fours, and Robby was grunting and growling at it, seemingly speaking to it. Leela heard Robby snarl the words, ''Oola Hinani'', in his animal voice, causing the croc-bear to instantly back down and mewl shamefully.

"That was weird." Leela said as she stood up and dusted herself off. She wondered what Robby had said to the croc-bear to make it act this way. She walked over to the ashamed repto-mammal and patted it on the snout. The croc-bear growled happily and licked Leela's hand, getting a little laugh out of the cyclops. Robby then came over and sniffed the larger creature suspiciously.

"It's alright, Robby. He's just hungry." Leela said to her animal friend. By this point, Fry and Bender had returned.

"Yet again, Leela has gone off-topic for an animal." Bender said mockingly. Leela- and the animals- glared at him.

"Shut your talking unit, Bender." Leela said. "This croc-bear is just hungry. It probably hasn't had food or water in days!"

"If he's hungry, I've got a fresh sheep carcass he can snack on." Bender stated as he pulled a still-bloody sheep carcass out of his chest cabinet.

"Uhh, Bender? Why do you have a sheep carcass on you at this precise moment?" Fry asked.

"I was planning on cooking the bones and hair for you guys to eat, but I had a hard enough time killing this thing, so I aint cooking it!" The robot replied. Bender tossed the bloody body to the ground and, after eyeballing it for a second, the croc-bear tore into the flesh and began devouring whole chunks of tender, dripping meat. Leela, Fry, Bender, and the other animals looked away in disgust as the croc-bear ravenously satisfied its meatlust. When it finished eating, the croc-bear had left the carcass nearly picked clean. The croc-bear joyfully licked the blood off its face and went back to Leela, and gave her a lick on the cheek before it walked away back into the tall grass and roared goodbye.

"So what are gonna do now?" Fry said as he casually walked up.

"Well, i don't know about you guys, but I'm going to help some more animals." Leela said confidently.

"You have fun with that." Bender said as he lit a cigar. Suddenly, earth-shaking footsteps rumbled in the crew's direction, and a humongous behemoth stampeded into the riverbed. The creature looked like an elephant, but was roughly 10 feet taller and about 40,000 pounds heavier. The giant pachyderm was an indigionous species to the planet, known as a spinetrunk. The beast roared and quickly revealed the reason for its name when hundreds of short but razor-sharp spines and spikes covered its long trunk. The beast targeted the screaming Bender, and knocked the robot 30 yards away with its trunk. Bender hit the hard ground with dozens of small holes littering his metal. The spinetrunk roared again, and Leela and Fry screamed in terror.

* * *

"Dum te dum, walking on the savanna, going to see my great-grandfather.." Zoidberg pleasantly hummed as he walked east across the savanna in search of Professor Hermelton Zoidberg. Along the way, Dr. Zoidberg had seen many natural wonders of Afrocadia 1, including Redbugger's canyon, the largest canyon in the solar system, named after the largely unknown Wallace Redbugger, the first man to discover the canyon and simaltaniously fall into it. Professor Redbugger named the canyon after himself while he was falling 13,000 feet to his doom, which is the main reason he was not very famous. Zoidberg traveled on, carefully studying the map that he did not actually have with him.

"Hmm hmm hmm. Hey! My foot just stepped on something!" The lobster gasped. He looked down and lifted his sandaled foot to reveal a curled up, scaly, red ball.

"Hmm, what is this thing I found, I did?" Zoidberg tapped the ball with his claw, and it instantly uncurled, revealing itself as a 10-inch-long scorpion-like creature with a shrimp's head, which hissed threateningly at the doctor.

"What's this? A spined scorpian shrimp? An arthropod- like myself- native to Afrocadia 1 but has recently been introduced to Shrimplonia 12? How cute!" Zoidberg said as the scorpion shrimp flared up a red fin on its back and hissed again. Zoidberg just chuckled to himself.

"I know that is a defence tactic among your kind, but two can play at this game!" Zoidberg aroused his own fin and squealed. The two crustaceans circled eachother, each one flaring their fins and snapping their claws, both trying to intimidate the other. Suddenly, the scorpion shrimp leaped at Zoidberg, only to have his tail caught by the Decapodian's fast claw.

"Ha ha! Foiled! Just like that clamping mafia robet I gave a good snipping to not long back." The angry scorpion shrimp snarled and continued to make grabs for Zoidberg's face with his claws. "It seems that someone doesn't know when to give up." The lobster said to himself. "Perhaps this can be resolved with phychological help." Zoidberg sat on the ground and held the small creature in his open claw.

"Now, tell me about your childhood. Where there any bad turns? Any good ones maybe?" For a moment, the scorpion shrimp looked puzzled, and then began speaking to Zoidberg in a weird language of garbly noises and hisses. After about an hour or so, he was finished.

"I see now." Zoidberg said. "Since your parents abandoned you and all of the larger invertabrates bullied you when you were young, you felt compelled to be violent and aggressive as you grew up. Very good, my friend! Explaining your troubled past helps you realize that the problem is not with you, but the world." Zoidberg set the now happy and gentle creature back on the ground.

"Keep up the good work, my friend. Farewell!" Zoidberg began to leave, but then felt something clinging to his leg. He looked down and saw that it was the scorpion shrimp. The critter looked up at Zoidberg in total admiration with its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Zoidberg chortled and picked the creature up in his claw again.

"Very well, my friend. You may come with me. I'll name you Zoider." Zoider liked his new name. He squeaked happily and scuttled onto Zoidberg's shoulder. The two new friends then walked into the horizon as the sun lowered in the sky.

* * *

**Lol I lied. Sorry! Like the cliffhanger? And Zoidberg found a new friend! This just gets better.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of the Beasts

**Ah, chapter 4. I'm glad you're all enjoying this, because there's quite a bit left to write. **

**In this chap, we continue from last chap's cliffhanger! Will Fry and Leela survive the spinetrunk attack? Find out!**

* * *

The spinetrunk trumpeted in rage before Leela and Fry, having just incapacitated Bender. The beast roared and stamped the ground with its huge feet and charged at Fry. The delivery boy screamed like a girl and would've been impaled had the giant stork not snatched the redhead's leg in his beak and yanked him away just in time. The spinetrunk snarled and swung its spike-covered trunk at the bird, but the stork rapidly pumped its great wings and flew into the air, just avoiding the attack. The spinetrunk roared in anger and set its eyes on the nearby Leela, who screamed and ran as the behemoth went after her.

Bender was lying in the dirt, his entire body covered with scrapes and puntures from the spinetrunk's spined trunk. Bender groaned as he tried to push himself up, but could not move as the spikes had damaged his circuitry. Bender suddenly felt himself moving. He looked down, revealing that his eyes could still work, and saw that the saber-toothed lizards and the spike-chinned rhinos were carrying him back towards the ship. He looked up and saw the giant stork carrying Fry to the same place. The animals were rescuing them! The land whale then came over, grabbed Bender in his massive jaws, tossed the robot into the ship, and ran back towards Leela, who was frantically trying to escape the spinetrunk.

Leela was running as fast as she could, but she knew that she could never outrun a spinetrunk, for, despite its size, an enraged spinetrunk could outrun a hovercar going at full speed. As the beast stampeded closer, the land whale suddenly ran up to Leela and threw her onto his back. Leela was shocked for a moment, but was glad to be saved. As the spinetrunk lunged, the whale leaped away and ran in a crude zig-zag form away from the angry pachyderm. It was a known fact that Afrocadian land whales were much more agile than they looked. The spinetrunk roared in rage as it made several attempts to impale the speedy cetacean, but missed each time. Suddenly, Robby roared at the angered elephantine, provoking it to come after him. As the spinetrunk went after the sailback hippo, the land whale charged into the ship's cockpit and "lightly" dropped Leela into the captain's seat and bellowed at her, seemingly telling her to start the ship.

"Start the ship, Leela!" Fry frantically yelled as he ran into the room.

"What about Robby?!" The cyclops exclaimed back. "We can't just leave him!" However, not a moment after she said that, the sailback hippo charged into the ship and roared for Leela to take off. Leela turned on the engines and the ship roared to life and launched into the air.

"Hooray! We escaped!" Fry cheered, the others following. Suddenly, the ship gave a huge jolt and stopped in its tracks.

"Something's snagged on the left tail fin!" Leela said. The camera zoomed out to reveal that the spinetrunk had grappled the ship's tail fin with its spiky trunk and _was actually pulling the 30-foot long starship right out of the air._ Frantic, Leela pressed buttons and pulled levers in an attempt to increase the power the rockets were blasting, but to no avail. The spinetrunk pulled harder and hooked its spikes into the hull to increase its grip on the ship. The spinetrunk roared and gave one huge yank on the ship, finally causing the engines to burn out, bringing the rocket to the ground with a huge crash. The spinetrunk roared in triumph and slammed its huge body into the side of the ship, trying to force out its occupants.

"Holy crap! Why's that thing so bent on killing us?!" Leela shouted as she and the others were thrown around the cockpit. Suddenly, the spinetrunk's trunk broke through the windsheild and grabbed Leela, who screamed as she was carried out the window. Robby roared and charged out after her, followed by his herd.

Leela punched and kicked the pachyderm's unspiked trunk as it held her up to its grinning face. The spinetrunk was about to leave, but was met with angry roars from Robby and his comrades. The spinetrunk reared up on its hind legs and roared, but that would not stop Robby. The sailback hippo roared, and his group charged the behemoth, dead set on saving Leela. The wild buggalo clamped her mandibles onto the soft flesh on the spinetrunk's leg, causing the beast to roar in pain. The giant stork then flew up and snatched Leela in his arms and flew away just as the spinetrunk made a grab for the bird and cyclops. Enraged beyond belief, the spinetrunk flew into a mad rage and stomped and roared everywhere, trying to make a grab for Leela.

From not far away, the croc-bear could hear the commotion. He cocked his floppy, furry ears and listened. He suddenly realized where the noise was coming from. He snarled and charged back towards the riverbed. Oola Hinani was in trouble, and the croc-bear had to help.

As the spinetrunk was about to snatch Leela in its trunk, the croc-bear ran onto the scene. Snarling, he charged the spinetrunk and leaped onto its back with a roar of fearlessness. The spinetrunk growled and roared as the croc-bear tore at its thick skin with his claws and teeth. The spinetrunk continually jerked its body around, trying to throw the furry creature from its back. The croc-bear leaped to the ground before the spinetrunk could stab it, and for several moments, the two circled eachother, snarling and staring eachother down all the while.

As the two beasts circled eachother, Leela and the other animals stared in shock. Leela was especially surprised. The croc-bear was willingly risking its own life to save Leela, but the cyclops couldn't think of any reason why. _"I did give him food, but is that really enough for him to throw himself in front of an angry spinetrunk?"_ Leela thought to herself. The spinetrunk growled and swung its spiked trunk at the croc-bear, but the croc-bear dodged the blow and clawed at the spinetrunk's feet. The giant pachyderm roared and tried to crush the attacker beneath its feet, but the croc-bear was agile and evaded every stomp. The spinetrunk reared up again and trumpeted, and the croc-bear snarled. The croc-bear made a leap for the spinetrunk's neck, but the spinetrunk reacted and hit the croc-bear right on the side with its spiked trunk. Leela gasped as the croc-bear was thrown into the side of the ship, his side bleeding crimson red blood from the punture wounds. The spinetrunk snorted, and stomped over to where Leela and Robby's herd were standing. The spinetrunk retracted its spikes back into its trunk, and reached towards Leela, who now was stunned beyond comprehension.

Suddenly, a huge roar filled the sky around them. The spinetrunk turned towards the sound and growled, and a huge creature stamped across the savanna towards them. The beast leaped into the riverbed and bellowed at the spinetrunk. The creature was nearly as large as the spinetrunk, and looked like a giant, copper-brown toad with yellow streaks that went from its eyes down to its hips, with hard, lumpy skin, giving its back an almost rock-like appearence.

"My god! It's a boulder toad!" Leela said. Truth be told, the behemoth before them was in fact an Afrocadian boulder toad, one of the largest creatures native to the planet and the natural enemy of the spinetrunk. For almost an entire minute, all the creatures just stared back and forth at eachother. Then, the boulder toad stomped towards Leela, but the spinetrunk roared and charged the immense toad, spikes at the ready. The toad bellowed and faced the spinetrunk head-on. The spinetrunk smashed into the toad, but the toad used its mighty strength to heave the pachyderm off. The spinetrunk hit the toads shoulder with its spiked trunk, but it had no effect. The boulder toad's almost armor-like hide was thick enough to withstand attacks by spinetrunks. The toad retalliated by slamming into its enemy with its massive bulk, knocking the spinetrunk onto its side. The toad pinned the spinetrunk under its weight, but the spinetrunk kicked the toad in the jaw with its foot. The toad roared angrily and faught back.

While the spinetrunk and the boulder toad were battling it out, Leela went over to the injured croc-bear. The poor wounded creature moaned in pain as Leela approached. Its entire side was littered with bloody wounds from the spinetrunk's attack, and if the croc-bear wasn't helped soon, he would die.

"You poor thing." Leela said as she knelt beside the bleeding animal. "Robby, I need you to bring him to the infirmery." Robby obeyed and himself, the land whale, and the wild buggalo hoisted the hurt creature onto their backs and carried him into the ship, with Leela following.

Inside, the 3 animals set the croc-bear on a surgery bed in the infirmery, and Leela was unfortunatly the only one there with opposable thumbs.

"Crap!" She said in frustration. "I wish Zoidberg was here. He'd probably know what to do." Robby then had an idea. He ran back outside briefly and returned with his 4-armed chimp friend. Robby quickly told the ape what had to be done, and the chimp went to work almost immediatly. Leela stared in shock as the 4-armed chimp cleaned and stitched the croc-bear's wounds with all the precision and expertise of a 50-years-of-medical-school proffesional surgeon. He also casted the croc-bear's left forearm, which apparently had been broken. When the 4-armed primate was done, the croc-bear could almost stand up.

"That was incredible! You're way better than Dr. Zoidberg." Leela complimented the ape. Suddenly, the ship was jostled to the side, nearly throwing Leela off her feet. The boulder toad and the spinetrunk were still at it.

"Alright, I've just about had enough of this!" Leela said angrily. The cyclops stomped out of the ship and right into the middle of the battle. The toad and the spinetrunk were charging eachother head-on, and Leela was right between them.

"STOP!" Leela shouted. Immediatly, the two behemoths stopped dead in their tracks. Total silence filled the area.

"Alright you two, what in the name of god is the problem here?!" Leela yelled at the beasts. "You both are fighting like demons out of Robot Hell, and I don't any reason for it! Yes, I know that spinetrunks and boulder toads are natural enemies, by how come? What, did one of your great grandfathers bring shame upon the other one's whole species or something? Seriously, let it go already! The two of you could easily learn to cooperate and coexist with eachother withoput all the senseless violence! Now, what is it you're here for?" For a moment, bothe the toad and the spinetrunk made not a sound, and merely stared at Leela and eachother. Eventually, they both responded.

"Oola Hinani." The two beasts said in unison.

"Why do you animals keep saying that?" Leela said in confusion. "And what does it even mean?" At that moment, Robby came over. The sailback hippo grunted to the large beasts in conversation, and they seemed to understand. The boulder toad stomped out of the riverbed and motioned for Leela to follow. Robby and the aforementioned cyclops followed the giant amphibian until they reached a cluster of large boulders not far from the riverbed. Leela saw that, in the center of the rocks, there was a dwindling pool of muddy water, and in the mud wallow sat three large, gray-blue tadpoles. The tadpoles happily squeaked at the return of their mother, the toad. She smiled and gently nuzzled her young.

"Oh my god." Leela said in shock. The babies had almost no water left, and they would die without it. Leela then heard the spinetrunk step over. The huge elephant watched the poor young tadpoles wiggle over eachother to get enough water of what little remained. Leela watched as the spinetrunk loudly trumpeted into the sky, and all of a sudden, two adorable baby spinetrunks trampled out of the brush. The little babies whined at their mother, for they had not had a drink of water since it all disappeared. The mothers said something to their babies, and the young ones all stared at Leela with pleading eyes. Leela knew what they wanted.

"You poor little things." She said as she patted the baby spinetrunks. Hastliy, she went back to the ship, turned on the ignition, and flew over to the two mothers and their children. Leela then came out of the cargo bay with a very large jug of fresh water which the land whale was helping her push. The spinetrunk took the container in her trunk, unscrewed the cap, and poured some of it on the ground, which her offspring hastily drank up. The mother then reached her trunk into the jug and sucked up almost half the water inside, and then sprayed the water on the tadpoles, who flipped and frolicked in the new water. The mothers drank a little themselves. The baby spinetrunks trumpeted happily and ran over to Leela and hugged her with their trunks.

"Aww. You're welcome." Leela said as she stroked the calves' hairless backs. Leela then went back into the ship and prepared to take off again, but not before looking back at the cute little babies, whose survival was now ensured. Robby and the land whale climbed back into the cargo bay as the ship began to rise into the air. As the ship zoomed away, the two mothers loudly roared their thanks to Leela, for their young would now survive.

* * *

**Wow! Alot of action in this chap! I hope allofyou like. **


End file.
